La Clave Para Conquistarte
by ojitos.color.chocolate
Summary: ¿Qué puedes hacer para demostrarle a esa persona especial lo mucho que la amas? Una canción parece ser la solución para demostrar tu amor y es que Shaoran Li necesita La Clave Para Conquistarla. SxS! Pásen y Léanlo!


La Clave Para Conquistarte

Hoy siento muy fría la mañana , me siento como un idiota al no poder decirle a ella mis sentimientos…¿Quién es ella? Simple…Sakura Kinomoto , la chica más dulce e inocente que he conocido en toda mi vida . Aún no logro explicarme como fue que me enamoré de ella , tal vez fue su sonrisa que con solo verla me deja paralizado o sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda que me hipnotizan a cada segundo . Todos los días me pregunto si ella sentirá lo mismo por mí , hoy la ayudé con uno de sus problemas y me dedicó una tiernísima mirada de amor o así quise verla yo. Disculpen mi descortesía , mi nombre es Li Shaoran y estudio en la secundaria de cantante , no famoso , pero cantante a fin de cuentas. Un día , Estuve conversando con Eriol Hiraguizawa , mi mejor amigo , y me dio una idea que no fue del todo descabellada , más bien , una hermosa manera de demostrarle mi amor hacia Sakura.

_¿Por Qué no le cantas? – Me dijo Eriol , él siempre tan listo._

_Suena una buena idea –Apoyándolo – Pero ¿Qué canción seria la indicada? Ya sabes , tiene que ser una que le transmita todo lo que siento por ella._

_Pues ¿Qué te parece si le cantas "La clave para conquistarte"? – Apenas la escuché me pareció excelente , pues me puedo sentir identificado con aquella canción._

Desde aquel día he ensayado mucho para aprenderme la canción , decidí cantársela yo mismo , pues dicen que la mejor manera de demostrar tal sentimiento es cantarla uno mismo.

Cuando me dirigía al salón de clases , me fijé que había un grupo de niñas , entre ellas estaba Sakura y no pude evitar acercarme y escuchar lo que conversaban…

Oye Sakura , dime , ¿Hay alguien que ocupe tu corazón? – cuando escuché la pregunta , no niego que presté más atención , pues de algún modo me interesaba escuchar su respuesta , solo espero no haya nadie en su vida.

Pues..la verdad es que sí , pero aún no se lo he podido decir – algo en mi interior se rompe y decidí no seguir escuchando esa dolorosa declaració duele no saberme correspondido.

¿Por Qué no se lo dirás , Shaoran? – Me dice la mejor amiga de Sakura.

Porque ella..ama a otro y..no quiero interferir en su vida.. – le digo algo dolido – Tomoyo , aceptalo, ella jamás me verá como algo más .

¿Y eso como lo sabes? – me pregunta y yo no sé que responder , a lo mejor me estoy equivocando.

Querido amigo – Me dice Eriol - la fiesta que se realizará por el aniversario de nuestra secundaria es la mejor oportunidad que tienes , ahí puedes demostrarle cuánto la amas – en el momento que dijo eso , escuché que alguien soltaba un sollozo , al darme vuelta , se me puso la piel pálida al ver a Sakura ahí.

¿Estás..Enamorado? – me preguntó aún sollozando y me sentí imbécil , aunque..no sabía por que ella estaba así.

S..si – apenas le respondí , ella salió corriendo del salón y yo me quedé ahí , estático por su reacción y yo justo que iba a invitarla al baile.

Tomoyo y Eriol tampoco sabían que hacer realmente , así que me decidí por darle una sorpresa el día de la fiesta y le pedí a Tomoyo que la llevara , a lo cual ella aceptó emocionada.

Llegó el día del aniversario de la secundaria y la fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito , pero hay algo que me tiene bastante preocupado y es que no he visto a Sakura , supongo que Tomoyo no la ha convencido y la verdad es que me hace pensar de que la sorpresa ya no valga la pena , pero enseguida me retracto al ver a Tomoyo entrar y luego..a ve hermosísima con aquel vestido rosado que le llega hasta un poquito más arriba de la rodilla , no es con tirantes y usa un peinado entre liso y entonces en que Tomoyo me dá la señal que necesito para comenzar la sorpresa y me subo al escenario.

Disculpen , escúchenme por favor – veo que todos me ponen atención , en especial Sakura – Quisiera cantar una canción que se la dedico al amor de mi vida , a la persona que me hace sonreír a pesar de ver mi día hecha un caos y se la dedico porque la amo y porque me encantaría que ella me correspondiera , quiero que suba al escenario conmigo Sakura Kinomoto – veo que todos voltean a verla y ella se acerca con una timidez adorable y un sonrojo en sus mejillas , me mira con un brillo especial en sus ojos como invitándome a que continuara – Te amo Sakura , ésta canción es para me sonríe con los ojos llorosos y yo felíz continúo.

_Tú sabes bien, que no lo imaginé _

_hay algo especial entre tu y yo _

_una amistad fue todo hasta ayer _

_y si hoy te pienso, siento fuego en mi corazón _

_Como explicar que me sucedió _

_si solo al verte se enciende mi mirada _

_y ya no puedo seguir viviendo así _

_por que tu amor lo llevo aquí dentro del alma _

_Hoy estoy decidido a robarte _

_la clave para conquistarte _

_no temas mi amor, no importa el que dirán _

_en esta historia es el amor quien vencerá _

_Hoy estoy decidido a robarte _

_la clave para enamorarte _

_es tiempo mia mor, no mires hacia atrás _

_es que ha llegado el momento de amarte _

_Como explicar que me sucedió _

_si solo al verte se enciende mi mirada _

_y ya no puedo seguir viviendo así _

_por que tu amor lo llevo aquí dentro del alma _

_Hoy estoy decidido a robarte _

_la clave para conquistarte _

_no temas mi amor, no importa el que dirán _

_en esta historia es el amor quien vencerá _

_Hoy estoy decidido a robarte _

_la clave para enamorarte _

_es tiempo mia mor, no mires hacia atrás _

_es que ha llegado el momento de amarte._

Al terminar la canción , ella me abraza fuertemente y yo simplemente no puedo evitar corresponderle.

Te amo Shaoran , Te amo te amo te amo – Siento que llora entre mis brazos y la separo para poder secar sus lágrimas – Tu también eres el amor de mi vida , lamento no habértelo dicho antes ,es que… - la callo dándole un beso lleno de amor que ella me corresponde gustosa.

No digas nada , con que me ames me basta , te amo Sakura – y nos volvimos a besar , éste beso fue simplemente hermoso , jamás voy a olvidar sus dulce sabor a cerezas.

Jamás en mi vida había sido muy feliz , ese mismo día nos hicimos novios y hoy somos más felices que nunca , al año siguiente de ser novios le pedí la mano en matrimonio y ella con lágrimas en los ojos me aceptó.Meses después nos casamos y ahora tenemos una pequeña niña de 6 meses llamada Kumiko . Es hermosa , tiene el mismo color de mi cabello , pero tiene los mismos hermosos ojos de su madre.

Aprendí que buscar las cosas no es bueno . Las mejores cosas de la vida llegan por sí solas y hay que aprender a ás me cansaré de decirle a mi amada esposa que la amo y que nuestro amor será por siempre , hasta que Dios decida separarnos.


End file.
